


...Hey

by Iceicebby (Foodisawesome)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, the shoulder touch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 15:37:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18702499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foodisawesome/pseuds/Iceicebby
Summary: Shiro asks Keith out... using a rather inspired method.





	...Hey

**Author's Note:**

> For the Sheith Big Meme! You can find the adorable fanart for this story here: https://twitter.com/HannahOnIce/status/1124413740605157388

Shiro takes in a deep breath. Alright. He can do this. No big deal, just breathe, calm down… and don’t fuck up. 

Squaring his shoulders, he finally takes a few tentative steps forward towards his target down the hall, accepting his doom. 

Today is the day he is finally going to do it. 

He is finally going to try and ask Keith out. 

He had spent hours last night trying to figure out how to say it. Was he being too forward? Was he saying too much, or was he not saying enough? Does Keith even feel the same way? Shiro can only hope he wasn’t reading the signs wrong and that the sparks weren’t only one-sided. 

They had only run into each other a few times, had a few conversations, but from the first moment they met, Shiro knew he was a goner. How could someone not instantly fall for Keith, Keith with such an amazing voice, stunning purple eyes, a beautiful face framed by hair that looks soft to the touch, and the unique ability to make a mullet look hot. Seriously, how does he do that?

Shiro shakes his head, now was not the time to daydream, he had to focus on the mission at hand. 

He can hear his own heart pounding as he makes it closer and closer. He can see Keith, who’s casually leaning against his locker and looking down at his phone, managing to look gorgeous doing something as simple as that. 

Keith glances up, and when he sees it’s Shiro walking over his face lights up. It’s almost blinding. 

“Oh, hey Shiro.” 

Too blinding apparently.

Shiro opens his mouth to reply. 

And in that moment he feels his heart drop.

Oh god. Oh no no no. 

He can’t remember a single thing he had planned on saying. 

His mind is completely blank. There’s nothing, NOTHING, just a mocking blank space where his ability to form coherent sentences usually is. This is bad, really really bad. Ugh, he’s just standing there, staring at Keith, looking like an idiot. Of all the times to do this. He is such a disaster. God he can feel himself start to panic. Is he sweating? He thinks he can feel himself sweating. Is this normal? Is this a normal thing people do when they’re about to do something life altering? Is the whole world ending or does it just feel that way? 

Shit, Keith’s waiting for an answer.

He has to think of something fast. 

Wait.

There is this one thing… he had seen it in a movie, and it seemed to work out… relatively well. It should work, right? They said it was a science, but then again most of the science in that movie wasn’t exactly realistic-

Shiro makes up his mind. This is happening. It’s his only option… and the only thing his brain can bother to remember at the moment. 

He raises his hand and firmly places it on Keith’s shoulder.

Looking him square in the eye and using a deep voice, he says,

“Hey.”

Silence.

Keith stands there, his eyes opened wide.

This was a terrible idea. 

Shiro slowly raises his hand off Keith’s shoulder, his face cringing.

“Sorry I have no idea why I did that, I’ll just g-” Shiro makes a move to leave, but feels a hand grab his wrist.

Keith lets out a small laugh. 

“Did you… seriously just do the shoulder touch?”

Shiro ducks his head down in shame and quietly replies, “....Maybe?”

He hears more laughter escape from Keith, and he is struggling to compute whether this is a good or bad turn of events. This is bad right? To have your crush laugh at you? He feels he should just leave before he is further humiliated. 

Before he can do that, Keith brings his hand up to Shiro’s face, causing him the look up. Keith has a warm smile and his eyes are shining. “That was, the strangest, yet nerdiest way anyone has told me they like me.” His smile falls slightly. “Unless that’s not what that was and I’m just assuming and hoping for something, because then I just made this super weird,” Keith quickly says, nervously chuckling at the end.

Shiro, quick to reassure him, grabs his hand and says, “No no, that’s exactly what I meant. I had a whole thing I was going to say but then I just kind of panicked so I did the only thing I could think of.”

“The shoulder touch?” Keith smirks.

Shiro smiles, “Yeah, that.”

He looks down at their still joined hands. “So, would you by any chance like to grab lunch with me sometime?”

Keith gives his hand a squeeze in response.

“I’d like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Lesson learned: The Shoulder Touch is 100% effective and will get you that date


End file.
